Mitchy Bercerita
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: "Sekarang kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Gou "Aku mau bercerita tentang Kak Fuwa disini." Mitchy duduk diantara Gou dan Chase/slightFuwAruto/DLDR/JANGAN LUPA REVIEW MINNA!


**Warning**: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini jangan terlalu menggunakan logika, karena ga masuk akal. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen. BAHASANYA ANEH!

**Genre**: Humor receh

**Rate**: T+

**Disclaimer**: Shotaro Ishinomori, dan Toei

KETUA A.I.M.S JUGA PERNAH JADI ANAK BERANDAL!

Selamat Membaca

Sekarang, setelah tahun berganti menjadi 2020, tidak ada yang berubah dari apartemen Agitongkol, tetap saja ramai dengan para penghuninya, untunya setelah meledaknya apartemen mereka semua berhasil mengembalikannya ke semula sebelum Shouichi dan Hikawa pulang.

"Anak-anak, sarapan sudah siap~" kata Shouichi sambil menaruh sepiring makanan di atas meja makan.

"Baik Mah, kita akan segera kesana~" koor para penghuni yang berada di lantai 1 termasuk yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan soal insiden tahun baru pada mereka berdua termasuk penghuni kos cewe, mereka tidak akan ember soal kejadian itu. Hari-hari seperti biasa kembali, apalagi kalau misalnya anak-anak SMA masih libur, inilah kesempatan Mitchy, Chase, Philip dan Ryusei untuk membokar rahasia para penghuni setajam singlet.

Mitchy mendekap sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal seperti kumpulan soal UASBN, dia membawanya ke ruang keluarga, disana sudah ada Chase, Philip dan Ryusei duduk manis di sofa, mereka juga kedatangan tamu seperti Gou, Haruto dan Nitou yang ikut duduk manis di sofa sambil nonton TV.

"Sekarang kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Gou sambil melayangkan tatapan curiga pada Mitchy.

Mitchy tersenyum manis pada Gou dan membuat Gou sedikit takut.

"Kami mau bercerita tentang Kak Fuwa disini." Mitchy duduk diantara Gou dan Chase, dia memang sengaja, mereka duduk agak jauhan.

"Ini prolog buat cerita lain atau gimana?" tanya Haruto, dia kepo ternyata.

"Bisa dibilang gitu sih … soalnya Author mendet pas mau bikin di wp, eh malah lancar disini."

Haruto ngangguk-ngangguk, dia jadi ingin ngedengerin cerita kali ini, instingnya mengatakan akan cerita itu akan rame dan membuat kesal orang-orang, masih kata instingnya sih….

**xxSMAYABAIxx**

Di SMA Yabai menerima semua siswa sampai penyandang disabilitas pun diterima karena aturan sekolah itu. Di sekolah ini ada satu siswa penyandang disabilitas bernama Hiden Aruto, dia selalu berangkat sekolah dengan teman sekelasnya sejak SMP yang rumah bersebrangan dengannya. Mereka berdua sangat dekat dan Ibunya Aruto sangat mempercayakan Aruto pada temannya itu.

Rata-rata siswa penyandang disabilitas yang menggunakan alat bantu seperti tongkat atau kursi roda pas akan masukkan ke kelas di lantai satu alias paling bawah untuk memudahkan namun ada juga beberapa siswa yang minta untuk dipindahkan ke kelas yang berada di lantai atas dengan alasan sebagai latihan.

Aruto kelas 1-2, kelas dideretan sebelah kanan. Dia juga mempunyai satu lagi sahabat yang sangat dekat setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru, Aruto memang siswa yang gampang akrab dengan yang lain, selalu ceria walaupun dia sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Sangat periang, sifat periangnya itu tidak pernah luntur walaupun dia dibedakan oleh beberapa orang di sekolah ini.

"Oi minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku." ucap seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 175cm berdiri di depannya dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya, ekspresinya saat melihat ke arah Fumiya seperti merendahkan, tatapan matanya juga tajam dan sangat menyeramkan.

"Ini lorong sekolah, semua orang bisa berjalan-jalan disini, lorong ini bukan jalan khusus untukmu saja." balas pemuda itu dengan berani pada dia. Semua siswa sama sekali tidak berani untuk berkata seperti pada mereka termasuk kedua sahabatnya.

"KUBILANG minggir." pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Aruto, lalu menendang kursi rodanya sampai dia terjatuh. "Ayo kita pergi." ucapnya sambil memandang rendah siswa itu, lalu pergi melewatinya bersama dengan teman-temannya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Rut, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sougo pada Aruto, yang jatuh terduduk dari kursi rodanya.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok." katanya sambil tertawa, dia berusaha untuk bangun namun kakinya tetap saja tidak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun.

"Apasih mereka, padahal lorong ini masih luas." Chihiro misuh-misuh karena kesal dengan kelakuan mereka.

Mereka adalah sekumpulan Yankee yang ditakuti satu sekolah, guru pun enggan untuk protes pada mereka, mereka hanya akan menganggu siswa yang menurut mereka menarik dan cocok untuk dijatuhkan. Ketua geng mereka yang bernama Isamu Fuwa, anggotanya ada 3 orang. Mereka semua 2. Nama anggota lainnya adalah Tsukuyomi, Myoukouin Geiz dan Itagaki Uhr.

"Sudahlah Chihiro, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa kok."

**xxKETUAA.I. **

"Bentar Chy, erupsi." Nitou menghentikkan Mitchy untuk bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Napa Kak?"

"Humor dong jangan serius gini."

Mitchy cemberut. "Iya deh, Aruto Mitchy ceritain normal alias kagak cacat luar dalam."

**xxFUWANGSATxx**

"Tsukasa-senpai~ minta uang jajan." Kata Uhr dengan imut pada Tsukasa.

"MANEH KALO MAU MALAK AING ELIT DIKIT NAPA?!" Tsukasa malah membentak Uhr.

"Uang Tsukasa dah ada di gua."

Maling sekolah selalu membantu Uhr untuk nyuri uang Tsukasa. Uhr berorak riang.

"Setorin ke Kak Fuwa." kata Uhr.

"UANG GUA NYING!" Tsukasa membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan berlari mengejar Daiki. "KEMBALIIN DUIT AING!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" Daiki berlari dengan cepat dan di lorong dia menemukan tameng yang tepat, Daiki pun nyumput di belakang orang itu. "Fuwa, gua dikejar sama Tsukampret, tolongin gua." Katanya sebelum pergi dan memberikan uang yang dia dapat dari kantong celana Tsukasa kepada Fuwa.

"Apa?"

"BALIKIN DUIT GUA!" teriak Tsukasa ga kalem.

"BALIKIN KATA LU?! UANG YANG UDAH DIETOR KE GUA KAGA AKAN BISA BALIK LAGI!"

"LU BERANI SAMA GUA?!" teriak Fuwa.

"KAGAK! TAPI GUA MAU UANG GUA BALIK LAGI!"

"LU MAU UANG LU BALIK?! NGERAMPOK BANK AJA SONO!"

"BANGSAT!"

"NGEGAS TEROS!"

"BUDU!" Tsukasa nyerah untuk mendapatkan uang jajannya kembali, males dia adu teriak sama Fuwa.

"Kak Fuwa~" Uhr berlari.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan target baru."

Fuwa menyeringai. "Dimana? Antarkan aku."

Uhr pasang pose hormat, Uhr pun mengantar Fuwa ke taman belakang sekolah, disana lagi sepi … tumben namun ada tiga orang sedang ngegosip di bawah pohon duren, sebelum nyamperin mereka, Fuwa mengumpulkan anak buahnya.

"Kak, jangan lupa ya, barter sama BLCD yaoi." Kata Tsukuyomi sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke Fuwa.

"Iya,iya."

"Tobad Mi." kata Geiz sambil nyikut Tsukuyomi.

"Itu satu-satunya hal buat gua represing tauk." Balas Tsukuyomi. "HSHSHSHS APALAGI KALO MISALNYA SAMPE r-18! TELINGA GUA TERASA TERSUCIKAN!"

"Tersucikan ndasmu." Kata Geiz, eneg dia ngeliat Tsukuyomi jadi fujo.

"Kak ingat, seimbangkan dengan pahala." Uhr sweatdrop.

"Ayo kita samperin mereka."

"Tunggu Kak-" perkataan Tsukuyomi terputus ketika Fuwa sudah jalan.

"Kenapa Mi?"

"Itu yang pake jaket merah tuh polisi tauk."

"Oh…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh yang pake jaket kulit warna merah."

"Apa?"

"A-ampun om…" Fuwa sujud.

**xxYANKEExx**

"Mana ada serigala sujud di depan Terui, yang ada juga tuh serigala ngeggas ke Terui." Komen Gou.

"Iya-iya, Mitchy ganti lagi."

**xxAUKAHxx**

"GUA MAU MALAK KALIAN BERTIGA!" Fuwa ngeggas.

"BOLEH! KALO ELU BISA!" balas Terui ga kalah ngegas.

"BAYAR ATAU GUA SURUH AKIKO CERAI SAMA ELU?!"

"I-ini deh, 2.000 yen buat elu." Terui memberikan sebagian uang gajiannya ke Fuwa.

Pandangan Fuwa beralih ke Shotaro.

"Lu mau malak gua? Ga akan bisa." Ucapnya kepedean.

"Bisa kok, Lip, Shotaro selingkuh sama Eiji, dia mau nembak Eiji pulang sekolah di atap sekolah."

Philip menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajah Shotaro langsung panik. Terui menangisi sebagian gajinya yang menghilang.

"Engga gitu Lip, nih serigala satu bohong, suerrr."

"POKOKNYA MULAI HARI INI KITA UDAH BUKAN W LAGI!"

"JANGAN GITU DONG DINDA!"

"KANDA KAN MAUNYA SAMA SEMPAK BERJALAN!"

"DINDA MASIH LEBIH MANIS DARIPADA EIJI!"

"GAMAU! POKOKNYA HUBUNGAN DINDA SAMA KANDA SAMPAI SINI AJA!"

Ekspresi Fuwa berubah eneg, ga nyangka mereka berdua bisa sedrama ini, sampai manggil dinda-kanda. Shotaro dan Philip pun koche koche matane di halaman sekolah. Tsukuyomi, Geiz dan Uhr datang.

"Gimana?"

"Cuman dapet 2.000 yen."

"Lumayan tuh, AYO KITA BELI BLCD!" seru Tsukuyomi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

"Kak kenapa ga minta yang langsung aja di sekolah?" tanya Uhr.

"Yang langsung gimana?"

Uhr pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Tsukuyomi.

"IDE BAGUS!"

"Ka Fuwa, abis ini mau kemana?" tanya Geiz.

"IKUT TSUKU AJA!" tanpa izin terlebih dahulu Tsukuyomi langsung narik Fuwa ke dalam gedung sekolah lagi.

Tsukuyomi terus mengajak lari Fuwa dari satu kelas ke kelas yang lainnya dan akhirnya berhenti di depan kelas 1-2, ada Sougo sama Aruto lagi ngobrol.

"Palak mereka." Tsukuyomi mendorong Fuwa ke arah mereka.

Fuwa sih iyahin aja, toh pasti si Tsukuyomi ganti pikiran soal bahan barterannya, jadi mau ga mau dia harus mengiyakan kemauannya. Fuwa berjalan kearah mereka berdua dengan santai.

Sougo menatap Fuwa tidak suka. "Mau apa kamu kesini?"

"Hee~ kau berani padaku?"

Aruto berusaha untuk menengahi. "Fuwa-senpai,"

"Hm?" pandangan Fuwa beralih ke Aruto.

"Ada apa?"

Fuwa menghela nafas berat. "Aruto harus bayar padaku."

"Membayar apa? JANGAN MEMALAK ARUTO!"

"Emang kau siapaku? Berani menentangku?"

"Khh…" Sougo mendecih kesal, kalau dia melanjutkan protesannya dia akan dihajar oleh Fuwa.

"Sudahlah Sou-kun, tidak apa-apa kok. Fuwa-senpai mau berapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos bercampur manis khas Aruto.

Seketika Fuwa merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, wajah polos Aruto membuatnya _paralyze_ sementara waktu. Fuwa menaruh tangan kirinya di samping kepala Aruto, wajahnya mendekat perlahan.

"Gua ga butuh uangmu, gua cuman ingin elu jadi milik gua."

_Chu_

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, walau hanya sekilas, Aruto masih bisa merasakan bibir Fuwa yang menempel.

"Se-senpai?" wajah Aruto memerah, dan menyentuh bibirnya, dia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi.

Fuwa memalingkan wajahnya, wajahnya juga merah. "Gua melakukannya terpaksa, itu aja. Karena cewe laknat diujung koridor sana dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!"

"BERANINYA KAU MENODAI BIBIR ARUTO!" teriak Sougo.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit seorang murid perempuan dari ujung koridor.

"KUNTILANAK KAMPRET! LU JANGAN PINGSAN DI SEKOLAH WOI! MIMISANNYA JUGA DITUNDA DULU!"

**xxTHEENDxx**

"Selesai." Ucap Mitchy seraya menutup buku dongengnya.

"CERITA MACAM APA ITU NJING?!" Haruto shock.

"Anjing, ini mah bukan berandal, INI NJINGUJI KW 3!" Gou sama shocknya kaya Haruto.

"ITU BUKAN CERITA ASLI NJINGGGG!" Fuwa ngeggas dari dalam dapur.

Mitchy dan kawan-kawan melihat ke arah kamera. "Nanti kita cerita-cerita lagi tentang penghuni yang lain."

"Oh iya, gimana bisa Fuwa masuk A.I.M.S?" tanya Nitou.

"Diseret sama Yua ke kantor polisi akibat pelecehan seksual, abis itu direkrut jadi anggota A.I.M.S." jelas Ryusei.

"Ha?" Nitou bengong.


End file.
